


Poured out Like Water

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: And once again they aren't as heavy as it sounds, Biblical References, Character Study, F/M, Once again I have returned with the Biblical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Garcia Flynn reflects on the women in his life, fate, and destiny.





	Poured out Like Water

If Garcia Flynn had been taught anything by Asher Flynn, it was that as his son he was destined to suffer many things and be rejected by everyone even remotely of importance. He had witnessed this over and over again, from the bullying in primary school to the horrors of war, and from losing his girls to being arrested by Denise Christopher. There was no justice, just destiny.

But Lucy, beautiful Lucy, never his Lucy, always her own. Lucy whose tears had covered his skin, whose gentle hands had soothed his scars, who had done everything and more to repent for sins that were not hers to start with. Lucy who saw herself as a Pharisee, but who was everything but. She had appeared to him, rescuing from the dominion of darkness, in what could only be described as an apparition. “Fear not, for I am with you.” He'd reiterated those words later, when approaching his mother and Gabriel. 

There was some poetic irony in saving the brother you never had only to never meet him after all, he supposed. Gabriel, the messenger of the Gods. Gabriel, who he saved for Maria’s happiness. Irony, too, was in the names of the women in his life. Two saints, both martyred. Santa Laurentia and Santa Lucia. 

And his beautiful Iris. Iris, whose eyes shone pure joy. Iris, brighter than the Sun itself. Iris, Iris, Iris. His Iris. Always his Iris.

The Diocletianic Persecution nearly paled in comparison to what Rittenhouse had done to him. They took his only daughter, out of love for their worldview. For it was the true way of life. The irony.

Irony, further still, could be found in those who persecuted him. Though his faith wavered at times -- and it was thin as paper right now -- even he could not deny the fact that Fate or the Universe or God had currently surrounded him with Saints of varying piousness, with the Austrian patron saint of Carinthia being the furthest from her namesake. Emma had taken everything from him, with a smile on her face. If anyone deserved to have her eyes gouged out…

But he was in no position to condemn. Whoever believed in him, died. No justice, just destiny.

Maybe he himself had died long ago. His spirit committed into others’ hands. Had he been a righteous man? Probably not. 

But he had tried.


End file.
